


Of course Zim

by kirbyknight



Series: weekly tumblr post and prompts [4]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: City on fire, Gen, Humor, Invader Zim levels of crack, Invader Zim levels of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbyknight/pseuds/kirbyknight
Summary: Is....is that supposed to be on fire?No...not really?.......are you going to put it out?Hm...nah





	Of course Zim

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the survivors on tumblr.
> 
> https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/

He sat there and looked on as the town burned. Honestly he didn’t know how to feel about this. Yeah everyone tormented him. But he was loved somewhat. At least she was spared. ‘_Although_,’ he thought ‘_not sure how good that is._’ Looking around, he finally spotted the figure he was looking for. He walked over only to be baffled at the fact that he was eating marshmallows. Shaking his head he finally asked,

“Is...is that meant to be on fire?”

“No...not really.”

“........Are you going to do something about it?”

“Hm...nah.” He sighed. He should have known better than tell Zim how flammable most of downtown was.

“And the marshmallows?” Dib asked exasperatedly.

“Your human popped kernels get stuck in Zim’s teeth. And makes the voiding of bowels uncomfortable.”

“Ah...so marshmallows?”

“Yes Dib. I hungered for a snack.”

“Ah.” Dib sat next to him and watched as the town burned. He had to admit, it was a pretty site. Prettier than Tak when she came to earth in her disguise. But he really had to know how this happened.

“So...you going to tell me a story?”

“Hm...nah.” He figured that would be his answer. After a few more moments of silence Zim stirred. “Welp,” he stretched pop his boneless back. ‘_Really have to ask him about that_’ Dib thought. “I must be going. The rain will be starting soon. GIR COME!” Zim shouted as he jumped off the hill and down to trail out of the park. Dib looked up and saw the storm clouds rolling in. ‘_Guess I better get gaz and go home._’ He thought to him himself as he began to walk away. At least it’s still every a dull day with Zim around.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooohooo back at it yea baby!!!!!


End file.
